


自由？

by Umizuna



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umizuna/pseuds/Umizuna
Kudos: 3





	自由？

谈到自由，到底什么才是自由呢？  
我们现在是自由的，但我们仅在铁笼中自由  
我们现在是自由的，但我们只能看着别人的眼色小心翼翼的歌唱  
——是 就像被腐朽铁链锁住的笼中鸟  
一切真的会好起来吗？

我们即使脱下锁链，逃出囚笼  
又真的自由了吗？  
但想到铁笼外的世界虽更美好，但又有无数的高墙，让我们飞不出去吗？  
——是 面前有蔚蓝的天，但我们无法肆意翱翔

一切的引子又是什么呢？  
是什么让我们仿佛一朝回到解放前呢？  
是仅看着私人利益与个人意愿的持鞭人吗？  
我不知道，谁也不能确定  
我总觉得，自己的心凉掉了，像是落入了冰窖

在一切禁锢之下，我真的还活着吗？  
我想，我已经死了


End file.
